David the Screamo tells Caillou's family the truth in reaction to Luna Minami becoming a UTTP member
David the Screamo tells Caillou's family the truth in reaction to Luna Minami becoming a UTTP member is GoAnimate video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on June 19th 2018. Cast Caillou-Himself/Evil Genius Rosie-Ivy Boris-Eric Doris-Julie David the Screamo-David/Evil Genius/Zack Kosta's Dad-Simon Kosta's Mom-Grace Tamara-Kendra Transcript (June 19th 2018) Caillou: I'm going to see whats on GoAnimate and YouTube on what Luna Minami is up to on the latest updates. (The door bell rangs) Boris: (off-screen) I get it. Oh Hi David the Screamo and Kosta's parents, what can I do for you. David the Screamo: (off-screen) Can I ask you both a question when we sit down. And bring your kids with you, it's Important. Caillou: Wait, what the hell is going on now. (Caillou went downstairs) Boris: Oh hey Caillou, I was about to call you. Doris: And What about Rosie. Rosie: I'm right here, but what's going on? Boris: Kids, I believe that David the Screamo and Kosta's parents are about to ask you asking importantly to us. Caillou: Um, OK. Kosta's Dad: Caillou's family, we've have something to tell you and you're not going to like it! Doris: Alright, were listening. David the Screamo: Azura just ask us 2 days ago and it's believe that Luna Minami became a UTTP member along with the Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs! (Caillou's family in gasps) Boris: Eh (x12), oh my god. I am so sorry, I thought Luna Minami is the greatest YouTuber of all time and now this. Caillou: Wait a minute, I thought Rosie loves The Save-Ums instead of Barney and Friends and many shows that Kosta and his friends add it ages ago and now Luna is lying and we've got brainwashed by her. Kosta's Mom: That's correct. Boris: Caillou, can you check your laptop and investigate. Caiilou: I was about to when the door bell rang, so yes. (Back to Caillou's room) Caillou: Now to go on GoAnimate wikia. (Caillou's family went onto GoAnimate Wikia and became shocked to see that Luna Minami kept vandalizing Elephant012's pages and bullying innocent users and then went on YouTube and became even more shocked to see that Luna Minami putted lots of swearing, bullying, nonsense, fake, trash, garbage, rubbish and racist comments on her videos) Boris: OH MY GOD, YOUR RIGHT DAVID, LUNA MINAMI BETRAYED EVERY SINGLE GOOD USER BY VANDALIZING LUNA MINAMI DID VANDALIZE SARAH WEST, IGOR THE MII, SOPHIE THE OTTER AND ELEPHANT012'S PAGES WITH HER MENTALLY RETARDED SAVE-UMS AND FLOWERPUFFS NONSENSE AND DOING HER CRAPPY VERSIONS OF EVERYONE ELSE'S PAGES TO MAKE FUN OF US, SPREADING LIES ON THE INTERNET AND ADDED LOTS OF SWEARING, NONSENSE, BULLYING, FAKE, TRASH, GARBAGE AND RACIST COMMENTS ONTO MY VIDEOS FROM 2014 TO THIS YEAR!!!!!!! NOW SHE'S BECAME THE NEXT LEARNEDHAND42, AYBAYBAYDOG1 AND TRANSFORMERSGAL70. Caillou: David we are so sorry and to Kosta. And were sorry about the lost of the Metal Punks. Kosta's Dad: That's okay about him, we will revive them back until further notice. But this level up mushroom will come in handy but It need to save more power to upgrade for it. Doris: Oh, that's sounds awesome. Boris: Rosie, I'm afraid we have to hate The Save-Ums now. Rosie: Why not?! Boris: Because we got brainwashed and Luna Minami and things got carried away, and your evil clone Robin don't deserves to be here because the merger on every GoAnimate universe will be cancelled. And also The Rosie gets grounded series will be back to normal ASAP. Rosie: Your right, I've thought Rosie is a good girl instead. Boris: That's alright. Sometimes any other universe like you Rosie always behave. Caillou: But where's Azura up to now? Kosta's Dad: She's is taking care of mickey.mcguinness.7. and his friends at the Mickeyverse to tell him the and to investigate on why did she do it. Doris: Oh dear, I hope he is now freaking out or something. David the Screamo: I'll deal with him later for the meeting discussion. But what, the wait is over. Tamara: My boyfriend agrees. (The End) Category:2019 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Series based on The Metal Punks